walkingwithfandomcom-20200222-history
List of scientific errors
Despite being a documentary series, several paleontological inaccuracies appear throughout some of the shows. Walking with Dinosaurs New blood *''Ceolophysis'' probably didn't feed on Placerias. *''Coelophysis'' had sexual dimorphism, unlike the ones in the show who where all the same. *There is no conclusive evidence that Coelophysis was cannibilistic. *''Placerias'' where probably not hippo-like, *''Postosuchus may have been bipedal. *Archosaurs generally don't mark territory's with urine, unlike the male ''Postosuchus ''in the show. *It is impossible for obligate carnivores, like Postosuchus and Coelophysis to pruduce green colours, unlike their colour schemes in the show. *Trinaxodon was from the early triassic, not the late. Aldo their is undiaognostic non-mamamlian cynodont material from the pettrified woods. *Plateosaurus was a biped. Walking with Beasts *Hyaenodon'' is said to have bone crushing jaws. In real life, they were for shearing rather than crushing. *The Neanderthal was not the last survivor of the genus Homo, besides humans: the highly debated[[ Homo floresiensis|'' Homo'' floresiensis]] was. ''Walking with Cavemen *Some paleanthropologists believe the African ''H. heidelbergensis is merely an archaic form of modern humans. *Some paleanthropologists do not recognize H. ergaster and Homo erectus as separate species. Even if they were separate, some believe H. erectus did survive and evolved into the highly controversial Homo floresiensis. 'Walking with Monsters' *''Diictodon, ''Gorgonopsid and the Labyrinthodont are only known from South Africa, yet in episode 3 they are portrayed living with Scutosaurus, which have only been found in Siberia, However, since the continents were all connected at the time it is conceivable that Gorgonops could have lived in Russia too, but there is no evidence for this. *In the series, Petrolacosaurus is incorrectly identified as an ancestral synapsid, when in fact, it was an early diapsid and could therefore not have been the ancestor of any synapsids (e.g. Edaphosaurus). Futhermore, it is stated that the Dimetrodon was a reptile, when in fact, it was a synaspid. Futhermore, the most basal synapsid, Archaeothyris, would have been a more suitable candidate. *''Euparkeria'' is not an ancestor of the dinosaurs, being basal to crocodile-bird split. *The Dimetrodon ''hatchlings are shown with their back sails fully erect, when they probably wouldn't have grown yet. *There is no evidence for ''Cephalaspis ''swimming into fresh water to lay eggs. Chased by Dinosaurs *Velociraptor'' may not have lived in heavily forested areas. All of the sites where Velociraptor fossils were found suggest that the animal lived in sandy, arid environments with many sand dunes (with one specimen apparently being smothered to death by a sand dune). *''Velociraptor lacks feathers. All Dromaeosaurids/Raptors had pennaceous feathers running from head to to to tail. It even had wings.'' *''Giganotosaurus'' was depicted on the show as the largest carnivorous dinosaur, though current size estimates favor Spinosaurus. *''Argentinosaurus'' is said to have been the biggest dinosaur. That record may actually belong to poorly known forms such as Amphicoelias fragilimus or Puertasaurus reuli. *''Velociraptor's '' claw could not disimbawl prey. ''Sea Monsters *Leedsichthys'' is not as large as depicted in the series. Instead of 27 meters and 100 tons, the largest specimens suggest that 16.5 meters and ~25 tons was maximum size for this species. *''Tylosaurus'' is depicted as a "sixty foot giant" in Sea Monsters, but no mosasaur has been found over 49 feet in length (surprisingly the book states 49 feet). *''Cymbospondylus'' was not the largest ichthyosaur, the whale-like Shonisaurus was. Category:Lists Category:Walking with Wikia Category:Walking with Dinosaurs Category:Chased by Dinosaurs Category:Sea Monsters Category:Walking with Beasts Category:Walking with Cavemen